


Assassin Creed One Shots

by ACEluvcm10



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACEluvcm10/pseuds/ACEluvcm10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says and implies. Some pure smut. Others will be straight fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connor Kenway X Reader ~ Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted the other one I wrote because I had bad writers block and I did not feel confident enough about it.

He'd been doing this for a week now. Waking up in the dark morning and leaving, not coming back until the late morning. You would have already made breakfast, but he did not eat when he came back. And it worried you. 

He would not talk to you or look at you. It was as if he was hiding something. You tried to talk but he shut you down. He'd been like this ever since Achilles died. 

You had cried when he was gone. But you realised he had moved on and so should you. You still missed him. You still died a little on the inside when you walked by his room. You just wanted to talk to Connor. To help him. 

You had not slept last night. You waited until you heard him leave the house. You slipped on your boots and jacket. You snuck from the house into the the night. You saw the faint shadow of his large body. You matched your footsteps with his and quieted your breathing. 

He crossed the river and went left into hillside. You followed. He stepped to the top of the hill and sat down. You stood in the treeline behind him. He was sitting on the edge of an overhanging cliff. The bluff looked out onto the harbor and city of Boston. You watched the rolling waves gently rock ships in their port.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked. You weren't surprised. Of course he knew you were following him. 

"Why are **you** out here?" You avoided his question. You weren't going to answer his until he answered yours. 

"It does not matter why I am out here. Leave. Go back to the house." He whispered. "No." You stepped foward. "I am not leaving you."

You stood behind him. "Why? Why is it so important?" He asked. "Because you need to talk about it. You can't keep it in." You replied as you sat next to him.

He was silent. Staring at the harbor. Then he turned to you. His eyes were wet. "I come and think.  I think about Achilles and that he was the father I never had. That I love him. That I argued with him but never meant what I said."

He paused. The tears flowed down his cheeks. "I should have had more time with him. I feel like I could have done more for him. I hope that I made him proud. And I think he's happy now."

He swallowed."I'm so grateful I still have you. That you're here to support me. And love me. I'm thankful you make me better. I love you so much. I can't have you leaving me, too."

"So I sit here and watch the sunrise." He finishes. He sobs and you pull him into your arms. He holds you in an awkward embrace as he cries into your chest.  You stroke his hair and kiss his head. He shifts and puts his head in your lap, keeping his arms wrapped around your waist. You sniffed. You had started crying, too. 

Suddenly, the sky glowed bright with the oncoming dawn. The sun peaked over the horizon, sending pinks and oranges throughout the harbor. Connor stared at it before turning into you. He kissed your stomach. 

"Thank you." He muttered. "I love you, Connor." He smiled and leaned into you.

"Konnorónhkwa."

 


	2. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad X Reader ~ Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Altaïr take a bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MLK day. Love yourself and everybody else. And you will be happy. ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Totally watching porn after this.

You trek up the path. Your bag of fresh clothes hangs off your shoulder. And a towel is slung around your neck. You hold a bucket of washing supplies in your hand. You are going to bathe.

But you didn't bathe in the bath-house like everybody else. You had found a hidden hotspring in the hill behind the Bureau.  

With the sun setting, you had decided to clean up before it got dark. You came to the crest of a hill. The hotspring was below. The pool was fed by a waterfall. The pool was long and wide. The pool drained off a small creek. You saw the plumes of steam rolling off it and shivered in anticipation. 

You stop by the edge. The pool isn't deep, it only came up to your chest. You strip off your robe. You open your bag. You pluck off your dirty clothes and threw them in the bag. You took out your clean clothes and pile them on top of your robe. 

You slink into the pool, your hair fanning out behind you. You sink and let yourself get soaked. You swim over and grab your bucket. Except it wasn't your bucket. It was a dark leg. 

You yelp and jump away. "Altaïr! What are you doing here?" He shouts; "This is where I bathe. What are you doing here?"

"This is where  **I bathe.** AND where is my bucket?" You yell. He holds up your bucket up to your face. "I have it. Now move."

"Move?" You are confused. "Yes. Move over. We'll share the hotspring." He said sharply. He hands you the bucket. You scoot to the other end of the pool. He steps in. You get a close look at his body and feel yourself get hot. 

You set your bucket on the bank. You grab your pomegranate salt scrub. You start to wash your body. You had trouble reaching a spot on your back. Suddenly, your wrist is grabbed. Altaïr takes your scrub and starts to wash your back. You sigh and your legs melt. 

You went with Altaïr on his missions. He was hard and cold, but he was nice with you. He massages your neck and shoulders. He works magic on your back. He washes you off. He puts the scrub back. 

He kisses your neck. He licks the shell of your ear. He rubs his knee between your legs. His hands kneads your ass cheeks. You groan in response. 

"Do you like that?" You gasp in answer when he kisses the hollow beneath your ear. His knee shoves your legs apart. You feel his erection on your lower back. He rubs his cock over your cunt and you whine. 

"Please..please." You beg him. You want it, you need him so bad. He turns you and shoves you into the edge of the pool. He slips two fingers inside you. He starts pumping them up and down. You feel close. He rotates his fingers. Your abdomen tightens. He makes a scissor motion and your thighs clench. He stokes you while you ride out you orgasm. He pulls out his fingers and sucks on them. 

You feel yourself tighten. He bends your knee and lifts your leg. The tip of his cock teases your entrance. You moan as his penis shoves against your clit. He's watching you, his dark golden eyes penetrating you to your soul. 

He kisses you and his tongue takes possession of your mouth. It roams over your teeth and battles with your own tongue. He palms your breast, pinching your nipple until it hardens and you gasp. 

He's still teasing you. You groan as you reach down. You grab his ass and slam him into you. You sigh in contentment. He starts slow until you moan and start meeting his thrusts. He pounds into you, fast and hard. He leans you back, changing the angle. His thrusts deepen and you scream in pleasure. 

Your soft pants fill the air and his groans echo into the night. Your toes curl and your jaw clenches. You cry out as you come down from your orgasm.

Altaïr's not done. He finds his release. He shudders and buries his head in your neck and he spills into you. He pulls out. You sink to your feet, legs heavy. He kisses you.

"How about we finish this in my room?"He whispers. You nod. You both get out of the pool. Altaïr hugs you tight and kisses you more passionately this time. 

"I love you so much." You smile. "I love you, too, Altaïr." You smack his ass. "Now how about we go finish what we started?"

"I don't think we'll ever be finished. That's how much I love you, Flower." You blush at the nickname and just kiss him again. 


	3. Arno Dorian X Reader ~ Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Arno go back to sleep.

You feel the bed shift. You roll over and see Arno sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" 

He looks over his shoulder at you. "Another nightmare?" His gaze tells you everything. You scoot over and hug him from behind.

"What happened?" You rise up on your knees and start to play with his hair. He leans into your touch. You didn't press him to tell you, you let him take his time. 

"I was dreaming about  **her** and when I ran over and lifted the column. It was you." He stops. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. But I love you even more. I can't lose you. You're all I have." He drops his head in his hands. 

You hug him and he buries his head into your neck. You lift his chin and kiss him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you. "

He kisses you softly. "I love you." He lays down with you on his chest. He squints his eyes, "Did you braid my hair?" 

You smile and nod. He chuckles. "I love you." You say. He wraps his arms around you. His breathing softens after while. 

You smile as you fall asleep to the beating of his heart. 


	4. Haytham Kenway X Reader ~ Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever tease the Grand-Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this was really kinky.

Haytham enters the room. You turn.There's hunger in his eyes and a bulge in his pants. He pins you to the desk. He captures you in a harsh kiss. He pulls away and thrusts his bulge into you. 

"All week you have fucking teased me. All week you've been showing off that damn body to me." You blush. You didn't know you had been teasing him but now... 

You grin. You lean up, rubbing your tits against his chest. Your mouth hovers over his. "What are you going to do about it?" He smiles and leans in to kiss you. Instead he pushes you onto the desk. "I'm going to fuck you hard and deep and so good you can't walk tomorrow." He growls. God, those words alone made your panties soaked. 

He flips you onto your stomach and yanks off your pants. He feels you through your panties. "You're so wet. You bad girl." You grip the desk when he whispers in your ear, "Bad girls get spankings." He pulls your panties up into your crack. He smacks your ass. You groan.

"You like that, you dirty girl?" He says.  You nod. "I said you like that?" "Yes!" you yell. God, you want him to fuck you so bad it hurts. He pulls you to your feet. He pulls your shirt off. 

He kisses you fiercely. He bends you over the desk again. He lifts your knees onto it and spreads your legs apart. You are bared to him completely. 

He almost cums when he rips off your panties. You are so wet and ready. He yanks off his clothes. He rubs your sopping wet cunt. You moan and it's like music to his ears. He pulls your legs farther apart. He grips your hips. 

He teases you, "Do you want me to fuck you?"  You nod. "Sorry I didn't catch that." He nips your asscheek lightly. 

"Please, Haytham. Fuck me. PLEASE FUCK ME." He smiles, satisfied. He slams into you. 

You drop your head on the desk and moan. Your hips rise to meet his thrusts. He lifts your hips. You pant. He goes faster. 

He feels your legs tightening and slows. He rotates his hips and you hiss in pleasure. "Convince me why I shouldn't just leave you here to suffer."

"Because I'm a bad girl and I need to be punished. I want you to  **FUCK** me so hard. God, just fuck me. Please." You beg him.

He starts again, pounding into you. "What's my name?" "Haytham."

"What's my name?" You're so close. "Haytham." "Say it again." "Haytham."

"Louder!" You scream his name as you feel your insides burst. You gasp heavily as you ride down from your orgasmic bliss. 

He cries at your name as he finishes. He shudders and falls on you. "That was amazing." You whisper.

"Yes, it was." He agrees. He lifts off you and carries you to the bed. He kisses you softly as he wraps the covers around you. 

"I love you, Haytham." You say. Every muscle is sore and tired and you just want to sleep. You watch him redress. 

You chuckle when he stuffs your panties in his breast pocket. He kisses you again. "I love you, too, darling."

You yawn and watch him leave. You smile as you fall asleep. 


	5. Ezio Auditore da Firenze X Reader ~ Work

You sat at the desk, doing paper work. There was so much of it. 

You groaned and rubbed your hands over your face. You needed a break. You stood and stretched.

You aimlessly walked around the Villa. You felt more energized and awake afterwords. You sighed as you got back to work.

~*~*~*~

Several hours later, you finished. You stood and strecthed again. It brought feeling back to your tired limbs. 

You smiled at your work. You felt as you should reward youself and you knew exactly how to do that. 

You stepped into Ezio's room. You saw him undressing. "How was your day?" He turned, shirtless. 

"Better now that you're here." He answered, "and you, mia bella?" You smiled and kissed him. 

"I finished all my work." You reached behind you and undid your dress. It fell to the floor in a heap. 

"I feel as I should be rewarded for all my work." You smiled. He chuckled and kissed you. 

He ushered you the bed. "I'd be more than happy to oblige. " 

The rest of the night was spent in the throes of passion. 


	6. Connor Kenway X Reader ~ Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the game doesn't give Connor enough credit. Some feel he is an undeveloped and stoic character. But I just feel like there's more to him than that or what the game gave him with.

You see the house from the distance. Connor is silent and brooding, like always. You clutch the reins to hide your pain. 

You had been injured during battle. That had led to a huge argument with Connor. You both hadn't talked since. You felt guilty. He wouldn't even look at you. 

You had apologised many times, but he never responded. Your wound hurt and so did your heart. The house got closer. You sped your horse up past his. You put the horse in the stables and stepped into the house. 

"How was the mission, Y/N?" Achilles asked. "Fine." You answered hastily. You went to your room. 

You dropped your stuff on the floor. You toed off your boots and shook out of your jacket. You laid down. And cried. You went over what happened. 

~*~Flashback~*~

You and Connor were on the battlefield. You shot some Redcoats and watched in awe as Connor killed with grace and brutality.  You saw one sneak up. You ran and pushed Connor out of the way. The Redcoats bayonet went through your abdomen. Connor had killed them all of and gotten you to a doctor. 

The wound had been cauterized. When you had woke up, Connor was there. He had stared at you then yelled about how stupid and reckless you were, and that you did not know how to do anything right. You had laid silent, through it all. You had felt guilt and you still did. You had apologised. The ride home had been silent and tense.

~*~

You gripped the pillow and tried to stop crying. You had only shoved him out of the way because you didn't want him to get hurt. You loved Connor and would do anything to keep him alive.

You heard Achilles call for dinner, but you responded that you were too tired to eat. You sniffed and the tears fell slowly. You stared at the wall and fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~

You jerked awake and fell out of bed. You landed on your bad side. You let out pained gasps. You rolled over and the pain shifted to your back. You swore sharply as you sat up. You rested your arms on the bed. 

You felt strong arms wrap around you and carry you to Connor's bed. He laid you down and sat next to you. 

You turned to him. "I'm sorry I messed everything up. I don't know how to do anything right. I just didn't want you to get hurt. " 

He was silent for a while. "I didn't mean any of those things I said. I was angry. I was upset. I thought I was going to lose you. And you can't leave me. You're my family. You're my home. I need you. "

He laid next to you and held you close. You kiss his cheek. He kisses your forehead. "I love you."

You cuddle closer to him, "I love you, too, Connor."


	7. Edward Kenway X Reader ~ Stress

You walk into Edward's quarters. The ship sways slighty, but you don't mind. 

Edward is at his desk. He is tense and stiff. He's looking over papers and maps. You place a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He looks at you and his face softens. "I'm trying to figure out where the Spanish will strike next. If I can get there before they do; I know I can take them out."

"Don't worry. I know you'll find 'em." Your reassurance doesn't help. He is still filled with tension.

You sit on the desk, right between his legs. You kiss him. You pull his shirt open and blow over a nipple. You lick down his chest to his stomach. 

You slide off the desk onto your knees. There's a hard bulge in Edward's pants. You stroke him through the cloth and he hisses. 

You undo his pants and yank them to his knees. His member pops free. His shaft is thick and swollen. You stroke his tip. 

And drag your finger down his penis to his balls. You grab him and slowly lick the vein in his dick. You put his head in your mouth. 

Your tongue swirls over it. You take him deeper into your mouth. His pre-cum coats your tongue. You start a steady rhythm. Your hand works over his balls and the base of his cock. 

He is panting and tense beneath you. You pop him out, thick ropes of saliva dripping down your chin. 

You put him in your mouth and start pumping again. You hum to create a vibration. You lick down to his balls and suck on them. 

You continue to give him head. You relax your throat and take his whole cock in your mouth.

He cums in your throat. You swallow it all. You stand and kiss him. "You're welcome."

"God, lass. That was amazing." He kisses you again and pushes you onto the desk. He stares at your center through your pants. 

"How about round two?" He asks as he comes closer to you. "You know I'm always up for more." You say with a devilish smile. 


	8. Jacob Frye X Reader ~ Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many corny jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find Jacob adorable

You sit up and stretch. Muscular arms wrap around you and you feel a face pressed into your back. 

"Don't leave." He groans. His breath tickled your skin. "I'm just making breakfast."

"No." He whines. He pulls you backwards so you lay across his chest. You sigh. "Jacob, I'm making breakfast." You wiggle out of his hold. 

You stand and dress. He stares at you in admiration and lust. "Now, why would I want breakfast when I could just eat you instead?"

You blush hard. You kiss his cheek. "I'm making eggs and pancakes for breakfast." 

You pull away before he can grab you again. He pouts in defeat. You step into the hallway. 

Then you hear him run up behind you. He snatches you in his arms and hauls you back to the bedroom. "Besides, I like my eggs fertilized."

You only laugh at the joke before he tears off your clothes. Let's just say you had a full English breakfast that morning. 


	9. Desmond Miles X Reader ~ Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALWAYS WASH YOUR DAMN HANDS

You grin and send the picture. You imagine Desmond's reaction and laugh. 

You turn to the mirror and pose for another picture. You snap photos in various poses before sending them all to him. 

You laugh so hard it hurts. Desmond had left you all alone in the warehouse with Rebecca and Lucy. 

Since you were bored and thought this was good idea to get back at him, you sent him nudes.

You snap one more picture and send a text with it. You smile and redress.

~*~*~

Desmond feels his phone vibrate rapidly. He tells Shaun to give him a minute. 

He strolls into the other room. He opens his phone and looks through it. 

Multiple nudes are sent from you. As he looks at each one, he becomes hard and his cock strains against his pants. 

He gives it a few jerks and re-shifts it. He decides to hell with it and starts masturbating. He cums in his hand after a few minutes. 

He goes over to the bathroom and washes his hands. He dries them off.

He looks at the last photo. It's a pregancy test, a positive one. Underneath the photo is text saying: "Better enjoy this body while it lasts."

He grins and absolute love fills him. Joy shakes him to the core as he runs out of the room shouting in victory. 

He hugs Shaun tightly. "I'm gonna be a dad, Shaun! " 

Shaun cries out in triumph and suggests ordering a pizza to celebrate. 

(cuz you know who doesnt like pizza)

The rest of the mission is filled with joy. 


	10. Thomas Hickey X Reader ~ Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during science class

You smile as you down another glass. You chuckle deeply when some of it spills on your shirt. 

Your shirt sticks to your skin, showing off your breasts. Your nipples had gone hard because the ale was cold. "My, my, lass. You havin' some trouble ov'r there?" Thomas drawls. 

You laugh at the Templar. You were a happy person. But alcohol made you more giddy and energetic than ever. 

You laugh as you grab a mug and move over to Thomas. You sat next to him and leaned forward. You had unknowingly shown off your breasts to Thomas when you leaned forward.  

He stared down at them. You leaned farther in, "Why? You planning on fixing this mess?" Your breath tickled his ear. 

Thomas smiles devilishly. He grabs you and hauls you over his shoulder. You squeal. All the blood rushes to your head and you get super dizzy. "Ahhh! Thomas! I'm gonna be sick." 

He laughs at your discomfort. He runs up the stairs. He barges into a room. He throws you on the bed, then locks the door shut. 

He stands over you and looks down at you. "Oh. I plan on fixin' you, alright." He undresses to his pants. His cock strains against his pants. 

You take off your shirt, exposing your breasts. He lays on you, his weight supported by his arms. He kisses you, his tongue deep and probing your mouth. 

He growls as he licks down your neck. He stops at the curve of your neck and suckles on it. You hiss when he bites down. 

He marked your neck with several more lovebites. He was marking you as his. 

He licked the valley between your breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. His tongue circles your nipple and he nips it lightly. He tugs it a little. Then he swicthes to the other breast. 

His mouth is so hot. It sets fire to your skin and it makes your center burn with need. He pulls away and laugh. "Your nipples tatse like ale."

You knew it wasn't dirty talk but his voice made your core ache. You moan and tug his hair. 

"Please.... Thomas. I need you... Now." You beg. His hands hook into your skirt and panties. He pulls the garments off your legs and discards them on the floor. 

Thomas stares at your center. You're glistening with your own wetness. He grins and puts his face close to your cunt. 

His breath sends spikes of pleasure through you as he drags his tongue up against your folds. 

His tongue hits your clit and you gasp. He licks and sucks on your cunt until you writhe into your orgasm. 

Your hips lock and your back arches. You pant as you come down from your high. 

Thomas draws up onto his knees as he lowers his pants. His cock jumps free. He is swollen and pre-cum leaks down his shaft. His erection juts out towards you. 

He settles on you. He pulls your thighs apart. His fingers dig deep into your hips. He lifts your hips as he enters you. 

You gasp and reach behind you. You grip the bed sheets as he thrusts again. He snarls and starts a sloppy rhythm. 

He twists his hips and pounds into you. You reach up and hold his shoulders. Your nails dig into flesh and you scratch down his back. 

Your hands tighten on his ass when his next thrust sends your hips off the bed. 

You meet his thrusts, trying to gain friction. He gives animalistic grunts. He pins you to the bed his his body and holds you in place as he pounds into your body. 

You feel your stomach clench, your legs tighten and you open you mouth on a silent scream. 

Thomas keeps going, drawing another orgasm from you. Your walls close around his dick and you milk him. 

He stills as his speed flows into you. He pulls out and lays beside you. He pulls you into his chest. 

He kisses your hair. "Love you so much, Y/N." You smile and bury your head into his shoulder. "Love you, too, Thomas." 


	11. Connor Kenway X Reader ~ Flowers

You open your eyes. Connor had led you to a field of flowers. You gasp. It was all so beautiful. You turn and tackle Connor in a hug. "Thank you." You smile.

He hugs you back. He knew it would make you happy. That's all he ever wanted; for you to be happy. He felt a warmness inside of him when he was with you. He grins, "I knew you would like it."

You pull away. You stroll into the field. You lay down on the ground. You pick the flowers around you. You make them into a bracelet. You put it on. Connor lays next to you. 

You make one for him. You grab his hand and put it on. He holds your hand in his. You blush deeply. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" You scoot closer to him, "No. It's just that nobody has ever held my hand before." 

"Really?" You nod and answer, " Yeah. Nobody has ever liked me enough to do that. They all just want to get in my pants." He turns on his side. You look sad. 

"I would never take advantage of you or use your feelings like that." You smile at his statement. "Thank you for everything, Connor."

He laughs. " **I** should be the one thanking you." It is your turn to laugh. "What have I done?" He pulls you to him and says, " Well, you have always been there for me. You make me feel human, help me realise I have so much. You keep me going. You are the sunshine in my life. You make me happy. "

You hug him. "You do the same for me." You lay on your back, tucked into his side. You stare up at the sky. 

"Hey, why did you take me here anyways?" You ask. He grabs you and lays you on his chest. He pulls you forward, up his body. "Because, I wanted to make you happy." Then he kisses you.

His lips press into yours. His tongue sweeps across your lips. You open your mouth. His tongue explores you mouth before he pulls away. 

"I love you, Ratonhnhaké:ton." You say. He smiles and pecks your forehead.


	12. Shay Cormac X Reader ~ Possession

"May I speak to you privately?" You heard. You turned and glared at the man. "What, Shay?" You growl. You didn't want anything to do with this man, unless he was naked. You shake your head and walk away. 

He grabs your wrist. "Please, I wanted to apologise for the other night". You look at the Templar incredulously. He wanted to apologise. You should be apologising. You were stupid enough to fall for it. 

A few days earlier you and Shay had hooked up. You've had a crush on Shay ever since he joined the Templars. In a night of drunken passion, you had given him everything.

You had woken up with him not beside you. You knew why he was gone, but it still hurt not to have him there. The sex had been great. But you had told him you loved him during sex. 

You felt like you wasted your time. And damnit here you are, still liking him, still wanting him. Your body tingles at his nearness, your skin warms, and you smell him. He smells like mint and gunpowder. 

You pull your wrist away slowly. "Look what happened, that was great. I don't regret it. But we were drunk. And I wanted it to be more special than that". You had no idea what else to say. 

You turned and walked away. Tears rolled down your cheeks. You wiped at them angrily. You didn't want to waste any tears. Someone holds your shoulder. You turn, knowing who it is already. "Please, Sha-" you were cut off when his lips smash against yours. 

His tongue enter your mouth, taking control. He holds you tightly to him. He kisses down your neck. You feel possessed by him, you want more. You wrap your arms around him and tangle your fingers in his hair. 

He pulls away, "Love, I don't regret a single second of what we shared. I have always wanted you. Now I have you, and your all mine," You smile as he bites your neck, "I need you now more than ever because I love you". 

You grin and blush. "I love you, too". You squeal as he grabs your ass. You pull away and laugh at his pout. He grins and hugs you close. Shay smiled to himself. Because of you, his life is perfect. 


	13. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad X Reader ~ Comfort

You run down the hallway, on the brink of tears. You hold a soft, bundle in your arms. The black fur glinted in the candles, and it bounces as you run. You skid around the corner and almost trip. You regain balance and continue your sprint up the stairs. 

You pants echo irregularly. You bang on his door, praying he was inside. The door opens, revealing a tired Altaïr. "What do you ne-" You shove past him. He shuts the door. You notice he is shirtless but you are to worried to care. You turn and face him. 

He sees the desperation on your face, the worry in your eyes. "Help me, please. I have no idea what to do. Please." Your voice breaks on the last word. He hates seeing you like this. He feels helpless, not knowing what to do to make you feel better. To just smile. 

"What happened?" He asks as he steps forward. You place the dog on his bed. You kneel and grasp it, holding the dog close. Altaïr looked at the animal. The dog, Daisy, was still. You sob quietly, "She just stopped moving. An- And I couldn't hear her breathing. I didn't - I - I didn't know what to do. You were the only person I - I thought could help". He sits next to and pulls you into his chest. 

You grip onto him like a lifetime. Altaïr had always been there for you, with you, by your side. He runs his hands over your back. Your tears soak his chest as you cry over Daisy. She had with you for over fifteen years. She had been with you through everthing. Altaïr pulls away. He cups your face. He wipes your tears away. 

He whispers softly, "She was old. It was her time to go, and she was ready to leave. She's happy and in a better place now". You break down again. Altaïr holds you close, hands entangled in your hair. He lifts your head up and kisses over the wet trail of tears down your cheeks. You compose yourself. "Yes. She is happy. I guess we should do the right thing and bury her". 

You are crying silenty now, the tears just simply flowing down your face. "You don't have to bury her. I can,"Altaïr offers. You shut him down. "No. She's my dog. I will do it, I have to. It will also give me time to say goodbye". Altaïr nods in understanding.  ** _You just had to do this._**

You stand. Altaïr puts on a shirt. He turns to find you petting Daisy. He puts a hand on your shoulder. You sniffle and rub your arm over your blurry eyes. "Are you sure you should do this?" He asks. You pick up Daisy, cradling her in your arms. You nod. Both of you leave the room. Altaïr makes sure to grab a shovel as you pass by the Weapons Room. 

You step outside the Bureau. You walk behind the building and trek into the hills. You stand on the crest of one. From where you are, you can overlook the city, into the bay, and gaze over the ocean. The sun would rise over this spot. You sit, clutching Daisy as Altaïr digs. You would be putting her in. You cry quietly. You whisper "I'll miss you," and "I love you so much," into the dogs ear. 

The sound of dirt hitting the ground stops and you hear the shovel strike into the earth. "Are you ready?" Altaïr says from behind you. You nod and stand. You kneel by the opening and gently, almost ceremoniously, lay her on the bottom of the grave. You stroke her head one more time. "Goodbye". The farewell chokes from your lips, and it comes out strangled and broken. 

You continue to kneel as Altaïr refills the hole with the loose, upturned dirt. Some dirt sprinkles on you, but you don't care, not right now. Altaïr finally over turns the last of the dirt. He sees a patch of flowers nearby. He rips them from the ground and lays them on the mound. He turns. You kneel there, sobbing once more.

He puts his hands under your arms and hauls you to your feet. He carries you back to the Bureau. Your head is cradled in his chest. You turn your body closer to his and sob onto his shirt. By the time he reaches his room you are quiet. He lays you on the bed. He strips off his shirt and boots. You take of your pants and bra, leaving you in your panties and shirt. He looked over you. He shook his head. You had just lost your dog, you didn't need a man all over you. 

He gets under the covers and lays with you. You pull him close, as your legs intertwine. You lay your head on his chest and listen to the solid beat of his heart. "Promise me you won't ever leave me. Promise". You say. He kisses your forehead, a simple act of love, but it means the world to you. "I promise". He vows.  "Good. Because I won't ever leave you, either". You promise right back. He rolls onto his side. He holds you tighter against his body. 

"I love you," He whispers into your ears. You kiss him on the cheek and nuzzle your head farther into his chest. "I love you," You say as you both drift to sleep. 


	14. Modern!Élise de la Serre X Fem!Reader ~ Yes

"C'mon, Arno. Where are we going? It has to be a bar". He laughs as he continues to guide you around.

Élise had left early this morning, saying work had called her in. She had said you would be spending the day with Arno. She had kissed you goodbye before you could protest. 

Arno had taken you out to breakfast at a _**super**_ fancy restaurant. He then took you to the mall, saying you needed to spoil yourself. After spending five hours at the mall, you had gotten your nails, and hair done. You didn't complain. You liked the attention. It was much better than sitting at home, watching T.V.

He had dragged you to a masseuse. You had to wake Arno when she was done. You had been tired and asked to go home. Arno had strictly told you no. He had drove you to a sweet, little cafe.  

You valued Arno as a great friend. You had expected the French Duo to be together, but had been taken back when Élise had shown interest in you. You both had been too nervous to date. Arno had set up a surprise dinner for you two. She had been so mad with Arno, she asked you out, just to get him leave you both alone. You had been dating for three years now. 

You knew they were Assassins. It worried you, but you supported them, none the less. You had helped them, now and then, to complete missions. 

Around 3p.m. Arno took you back to your apartment. He told you to get ready and dress nicely. You wore an outfit you had bought at the mall. Cashmere jeans, silk shirt, leather sandals. You knew Élise would like it, so you bought it. 

Arno had blindfolded you, and drove you into the outskirts of the city. You could feel the wind and smell the ocean. It was very cold. You figured you were by the bay. 

Now here you were. You could tell you were inside a building. But it was really quiet. Arno took your blindfold off. You were in an abandoned warehouse. It was dark. "Arno, why are we in here?"

Your response was the lights being turned on. The bright LED's glowed faintly onto a mini Paris. There was a cardboard cut-out of the Eiffel Tower wrapped in gold christmas lights. There was a table next to the 'tower'. Élise stood by the table. She smiled and rushed over. 

She hugged you, and kissed you. Her tongue dance with yours as her lips roved smoothly. She pulled away. "Do you like it?" You nodded, "Is this all for me?" 

She nodded and led you to the table. "I know I can't take you to Paris, so I brought it to you. I hope you had fun with Arno". You squealed, "I fucking love it!" She started to talk but you paid no attention.

You loved this woman. She was beautiful, simple, elegant, caring, and witty. She had been there for you. You wanted her, needed her. You snapped back when she kissed you. She laughed when Arno came to the table in a waiter's outfit.  "What would you ladies like this evening?" 

"Suprise us". You said. He nodded and left. You leaned your head against the table. She scooted closer and wrapped you in her arms. You put your head in her lap. She played with your hair and stroked your scalp. "Stop, Élise. You're gonna make me want to skip dinner and go right to dessert". She laughed.

"I like your outfit". She compliments. You blush, you always did when she said something nice. Arno comes back. You straighten. He sets red wine, two plates of Filet Mignon, and a bowl of breadsticks on the table. 

You dig in. It was delicious. You fed Élise a breadstick and laughed when it got stuck in her teeth. The wine was sweet and fruity. You tickled her knee under the table, her soft spot. She groaned, "We still have dessert." You looked her deep in the eyes suggestively, "But I want desert now". She laughed at your innuendo.   

Arno placed two bowls of strawberry Crème brûlée. You squealed in delight. You cracked the sugar and lifted the spoon to your lips. You feel something hard in your mouth. You pull it out. A ring is in your hands. "Élise?" You whisper. 

She drags her chair and sits in front of you. She grabs the ring. She clasps your hands and stares you in the eye. "You are amazing. You have shown me how to really live, and how to be happy. We have great sex. You are my best friend, and no one understands me like you do. Will you marry me?"

You are astonished. You loved this woman. She was your best friend and had been there for you. You knew you couldn't live without her. You surge forward and kiss her. Hard. Your hands lock on her hips as you pull in close. You pull away and rest your forehead against hers. "Yes, Élise". She kisses you as she slips the ring on your finger. 

It was a simple heart-shaped diamond. She puts an identical ring on her finger. She hugs you tight, "I love you, Y/N". You kiss her neck and she giggles. She was ticklish there. "I love you, too, Élise".

 


	15. Author's Note

Arrhgg! I don't even know where to start. 

Lemme just say: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU GUYS 


	16. Edward Kenway X Reader ~ Stars

You jump from the crows-nest and shuffle down the mast. You run, feet pattering lightly against the deck, to the Captain's quarters. You open the door and go straight for the bed. 

Bottles of rum roll across the floor and his weapons lay carelessly on his desk. You take a second to look at Edward. The blanket covers only half of his bare chest. His blonde hair loose and free. During sleep, his face lost all stress and worry; he seemed young and happy. 

You shake yourself, you were nothing but a lowly deckhand. You couldn't have infatuations with the Captain, yet you did. You sighed. You grab his bare shoulder and shook him, "Captain. Hey, Captain. Wake up, Edward." You whisper. He groans and rolls over, facing you. 

"What? What is it?" He says, voice thick with sleep. You smile, eager to show him, "C'mon! I want to show you something," you tug his wrist, "C'mon, hurry!" You step away as he sits up. 

He looks at you. He sees your eager, bright smile; your joyful gaze. He felt happy by just looking at you. He stood, awake now. "What did you want to show me, lass?" You shoot out the door, Edward following close behind. 

The salty sea air blows against his bare chest. He stops, watching you. You make your way to the mast of the crows-nest. The ship rocks with the waves. You turn, smiling brighter than the sun. He walks to you, "C'mon!" You say excitedly. You both climb up the post and stand in the bucket. 

He stands, shoulder flush against yours. You lean against the railing and look up. Meanwhile, Edward stares at you. He sees wonder and awe on your face, and grins. He owed a lot to you.

When you had first joined the crew,  you had worn a disguise. But Edward had seen right through you. Instead of getting rid of you, he kept you for some reason. You had proven your worth by saving the ship. You knew your weapons and ships better than anybody on the crew. The team had grown to respect you, and now treated you like a sister. During the day, you took care of the weapons. But by night, you took the shift for the crows-nest. Hell, Edward had even taken you on some missions. 

You look over and catch him staring at you. "Edward. Look up." You say softly. He breaks out of his daze and sets his eyes to the sky. He gasps and his jaw goes slack. You chuckle softly at his expression. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He nods and gains some control. "God, this is just...Wow." You grin, and continue to watch the sky. 

The black sky is smeared with glittering stars; they twinkle and shine. Some are clumped together and send light throughout the night. Most glow an iridescent white, while others are an array of color. Shooting stars constantly run through the sky, their tails streaking colors of blue, green, pink, and orange across the pitch black sky. 

You point up to the highway of shooting stars, "Look at all those wishing stars. Do you want to make a wish? They say if you don't, you get bad luck." He stays silent for a few minutes, causing you to think he hadn't heard you, but then: "Sweet Jesus, lass. It must be so exciting to see all these stars," bursts from his lips. 

You laugh, "This is the reason I love being a pirate. Seeing the stars, exploring new lands, destroying enemy ships, meeting new people, and just being able to live free without any worries. But, Captain, you should make a wish." His stare wanders from the stars to your face. 

His hand moves from his spot on the railing to rest on yours. His fingers wrap around your palm as he holds your hand. You can only stare at your entwined hands, " E-E-Edward. What are you..." You trail off as his gaze meets yours. He shifts closer to your body. You hold still. You had always dreamed of this moment, but you couldn't believe that it was actually happening. 

He turns your body to face his. His other hand cups your face. "Lass, I don't need to make a wish, because you _are_  my star. You're my night sky, my oncoming dawn, and every sunrise. I know you will always be there, yet I take you for granted. All the shooting stars couldn't give me the luck I have when I have you." 

Silence. Thick, tense silence. Then you surge forward and wrap him in hug. "Oh, Edward, I love you, too" His arms encircle your form and he nuzzles the top of your head. He inhales the scent of your hair, of your body, of you. He kisses your forehead, "I love you, too, lass." 

He continued to hold you as you both watched the night go by. 


	17. Modern!Assassins X Reader ~ Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's shitty.  
> Its only 3 a.m. anyways and I'm totally not tired and not having an anxiety attack.

You walk down the hallway, tired. You stand in front of your apartment door and hear noise from the inside. Assassin instincts kick in and you tense and ready. You shove the key into the lock loudly, as to make sure the people hear you. You open the door, ready to kick the shit out of somebody when you see them. 

You sigh, relief flickering through before you become annoyed. Nine empty boxes of pizza, several cartons of takeout food, bottles, trash and a few men litter your floor. You go to the fridge, seeing they hadn't saved any for you. And your credit card is laying on the counter. You were annoyed they had used your card, more pissed that they hadn't saved you any. 

The T.V. blares. Of course, a marathon of movies. Like this is what you totally wanted to come home to from a 14 hour shift. You want to clean up a bit, but exhaustion runs thickly through you. You take off your shoes, moaning at the feeling of your feet coming free. You cover the men on the couch with a blanket and turn the T.V. off. You clean the trash up off the floor and throw it away. 

You shower and change into soft pajamas. You crawl into the amazing bed and get comfy. You gasp as you realise you have the day off tomorrow, and shut your alarm off. You plug your phone in to charge. You lay back and drift to sleep. 

~*~*~*~ 

You wake up as a shout fills the apartment. You stand and walk to the kitchen. Jacob had a egg in his hand, ready to launch at Ezio. Ezio had a milk carton, ready to bash the man's brain in. They stare at you, dumbfaced. You give them both death glares. Altaïr is on the couch, eating Chinese takeout. Connor and Arno are entranced by the T.V.

You turn back to the Italian and British men in your kitchen. "Put the egg down, Jacob." He smiles smugly and lets go. The egg falls and breaks on the floor, yolk splashing. You stare at the egg for a few seconds then look at Jacob. You knew _you_ were the one going to clean that up. Silently, you turn and go back to your room. 

* * *

You felt a hand on your shoulder and came awake. Connor stands over you. "Come here." He pulls you to your feet and walks you to the kitchen. Pizza boxes lay on the counter. "We bought you some pizza."  You take a whole pizza, "Thank you." You start for the couch. You sit down and see Jacob next to you. He pulls you to him. "I'm sorry about this morning." You shrug, ignoring him. Arno hands you an egg. You bring it and smash it on his neck. He squirms as it runs down his shirt. 

Laughter fills the room. You kiss Jacob's cheek, "I guess we're even." He turns red as you pull away. You turn on The Walking Dead and talk with Arno the whole night. You end up falling asleep with your head in his lap. 

 

 


	18. Connor Kenway X Reader ~ Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made up a Native Tribe, but I apologise if I get something wrong and if I offend you in any way.

You packed your bag. The silence filled the darkness of the manor. You had  **no** choice, you had to leave. Your body is tense, cold and hard, trying to not break down. You pause your work to look out the window. Snow flurries to the ground and you recalled dancing under it with  _him._ You sniffed hard and clenched your fists, to not cry. But everything was changed now. You bow your head, throat tight, tears threatening. You could  _ **not**_ cry now. 

You resume your packing, angrily throwing in your stuff. You, wanting to keep warm, put on your winter clothes. You breathe deeply, gathering strength. And step out of the room. You look over everything as you walk down the stairs; ingraining it to your memory. You see a protrait of Achilles and freeze. If he was here, it could be different. You shake your head, NO. You continue until you stand in the foyer.  

 _He_ stood in the entry way to the kitchen. You turn to him. Eyes roam over his body, remembering one last time. His voice is cold, and his eyes are unforgiving, "You are not to take a horse from the stables. And you can not go to the other homesteaders for help. They do not need to fall for your pity." His words cut deep and you fight to contain composure. 

Myriam stands in front of the door. "Would you please move, Myriam? I have to leave." She steps away, angry and confused. You walk to the door. You turn back to him, "Conn-" He explodes forward, stepping to you until he is in your face. Then: "Go! Just leave." His tone is full of hate. You look away, defeated. You refused to cry in front of _him._ You turn back and walk into the night. 

The sky is an ominous black and you wade through the knee deep snow. You halt as you realise your at the edge of the cliff. You stand, watching the _Aquila_ rise and fall with each swell of the dark harbor. You etch the ship into your mind. You had nobody and you have nowhere to go. Your eyes scan the land, only to settle on the Mountains. Your eyes widen. There was a Native American tribe living on the other side and base of the Mountains; you had known the Chief, being friends with him during childhood. That was where you would go. 

You head for the Mountains. You repress your thoughts. The further you got from the house, the more empty, more hollow you felt. You stop in the middle of a field. The ground is blanketed with snow. Suddenly you remember. Connor had taken you here to be happy. He had kissed you in this field of now cold, dead flowers. The walls break and your heart crumples. You sniffle and whimper, a few tears dripping off your chin. You hear snow crunch behind you and turn. "Myriam?" She places a hand on your shoulder, "Ya know he didn't mean that. What he said to you." You scoff, watching your breath fog. "Everybody who has ever said that to me has meant it. And it's all my fault! Because they show me kindess once and I get too close. I fall for it!"

Silence resonates between you and Myriam. You break it, "You should head back before he figures out your here, with me." She nods and embraces you in a hug. "I'm always here for you." She whispers. You don't believe her but hug her, anyways. She pulls away and retreats into the blackness of the forest.  _If only you had said that years ago,_ you think. You shake your head. 

What little strength fades. The fortress of steel around your heart is dead. You drop your bag and crumple into the snow onto your knees. Your body shakes, lip wobbles, eyes shut as you sob into the night. It rocked through you, to your core. You were so devastated, feel so abandoned. You twist your head and throw up into the snow, suddenly nauseous. You think nothing of it. You wipe your mouth and stand. The tears on your cheeks freeze. You grab your bag and hang it back on your shoulder. 

Connor hated you because you were the bastard daughter of George Washington.

* * *

Five years later: 

"Where are we going?" and "Are we there yet?" is all you have heard today. So when your toddler asks again, you don't respond. The child had needed to pee and was doing his business behind a tree. You watch the vivid leaves blow in the chilly air. Fall had finally rested down on the earth. The child finishes and holds your hand as you walk back to your horse. "Mommy? Where are we going?" 

You answered, "Surprise." You loved your son, Bear. He was just a tempermental five-year old, that you could live with. You place him on your horse and rush to Hawk's side. The chief, Hawk, was a handsome and strong man. You had gone to him and he had taken you in. He had supported you and his tribe had accepted you. You had known Hawk since childhood. He had stepped up to be Bear's father, and helped you raise the kid. You owed him and you loved him in a way where you couldn't live without him. 

 You rested a hand on his thigh. "We're all good to go." He rested his hand on yours, "Be careful, please." You nod and kiss his cheek. "Be back here by nightfall," he says. You just nod and run back to your son. You hop on and continue to trot through the forest. Bear eventually fell asleep against your chest. You ruffle his hair and kiss his forehead. 

You were on the other side of the Mountains. You were here because Bear wanted to explore and hunt somewhere 'new'. You wanted to wake the little guy up, but you needed peace and quiet. You took your time, passing bybthe river, going through the forest, just as long as he stayed asleep. 

You tense as you feel eyes on you. You already knew who it was. You crane your neck up and smile.  _He thinks he's so sneaky,_ you thought. "Might as well come down," you say. The figure blurs as he droos from the branch to the ground. He stands and Connor is next to you. 

"I thought I told you to **never** come back." You quirk your lip, "Told me to never get back in _your_ life. I'm just here enjoying the forest." He steps closer, putting his face inches from yours. "Why did you come back?" 

The child leaning on you stirs and wakes up. He yawns, rubbing his eyes. He looks around, "Mommy? Where are we, Mommy?" Connor stares at the child, eyes wide. His body is still and for a second you are concerned. He springs back to life and puts a hand overhis mouth. "Who are you?" Bear asks Connor. 

You wanted to cut in and say 'your real dad' but refrained yourself. Connor stares at the child and you know he knows. That it's his child. "He's five. And he's a lot like ..." You trail off. 

Connor has tears in his eyes and he looks hurt and regretful. "Did you know before you left?" He asks through gritted teeth. "No. I would have told you." He turns and anger joins the emotions on his face. Bear cuts in, "Who are you?" Connor doesn't answer. You grab the reigns of your horse and go to leave, but Connor puts his hand on your knee. 

It shoots lust and longing through you. "Do you think you and I have another chance?" You place a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, Connor. But only if you are willing to do it. "  

He nods and bites his lips. His eyes are wet. You palm his cheek and he leans into your touch. You pull away. "See you, Connor."

Then you ride off onto the forest, your tears falling like the vibrant leaves. 

 


	19. Ezio Auditore da Firenze X Reader ~ Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ti amo ~ I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no fucking idea anymore.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" You ask. The Italian looked at you, eyes glazed and droopy. He leaned in to kiss you, but you pulled away. His head dropped then snapped up with a deep crack. 

You cringed. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted, "Bella, I have not even had that much." 

You barely understood the words he said, everything was slurred and loud. And he kept hiccuping. "Ezio, You need to go home. C'mon, let's go." You say with a condescending tone. 

You stand and walk over to his seat at the table. You grab his arm, and pull him to his feet. He stumbles, knocking into you. Your jaw clenches in agitation. You hook his arm over your shoulder and wrap your hand around his waist. He leans into, putting most of his weight on you. 

You grit your teeth and keep him supported. You walk slow, to not make him fall or get dizzy in the darkness of the tavern. _Why did we have to sit in the back of the tavern?_  

You take a deep breath as you walk into the street. The sky an indigo blue, and the city was empty. You saw Ezio's horse and shuffled to it. You had know idea how to get him on the horse while he was drunk, but it was worth a try. 

Ezio leaves you and goes to the animal. He hugs the horse's neck and giggled. He nuzzled the fur and giggled again. _What the fuck?!_ He moves from the neck to the back. He throws his arms over the saddle and stands with his legs widely apart. The horse looked ready to bite Ezio while you struggled to contain your laughter. 

You kind of wanted to leave him there like that, another part of you wanted to come up behind him and crane-kick him in the balls. But you were a kind person and went to Ezio. He stared at you and smiled. "Ti amo, Y/N." 

You blushed furiously. Ezio didn't love you, it was just the alcohol talking. "Get on the horse, Ezio." You say with authority. He needed to get home, not out in the open. He pouted and turned his away. "Ezio." Your voice is not one to be messed with. 

Ezio knew that if he was looking at you, your brow would be arched and arms crossed. He giggled again. You groaned and pulled his hood off his head. 

He growled at you. You bowed your head.  _Fine. He wants to be this way, it'll be this way._ You sighed, tired and hungry and cold. "Alright, Ezio. I'm going to head to the Villa. Please be careful." 

You didn't want to leave him alone, but you _really_ wanted to go home, plus you had to pee. Besides even Drunk Ezio had a better chance of fighting off night bandits than you.

Your walk to the Villa is slow and quiet. You step inside the toasty warm house and go for the stairs. "Where's Ezio?" 

You turn and see Claudia. "I left him drunk, on a horse." You say with a shrug. 

Claudia shook her head, "He's such an idiota." 

You chuckle and continue up the stairs. 

Leaving him drunk on a horse, so much for his place as Master Assassin. This would go through the rumor mill like fire and be all over the city by morning.

You smile, but shake your head. You would apologise to Ezio and his ruined title later. But first, you needed sleep.  


	20. Arno Dorian X Reader ~ Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep making the chapters so sad (or just terrible in general)  
> I promise (yeah right) the next few chapters will be so porn ridden you'll need to cleanse your soul.

You looked out onto the city below.

The  streets were empty and everything was quiet. Snow flurried down onto Paris like wet cotton. It fell in large flakes and froze onto the ground. The snow laid about three feet thick in some places. 

You stood, cold but contempt, on a rooftop. You had finished your mission; scouting the west streets of Paris for Templars. Now, here you are waiting, watching for a certain man in blue Assassins Robes. 

You stared out, ever hopeful. Your numb fingers curled in excitement whenever you saw a fleeting shadow. Snow sprinkled onto you, melting on your skin and wetting your clothes. You had lost track of how long you had been standing there. 

You walked to the edge. The raised lip of the ledge hit your knees. You sat on the ledge, kicking your legs. You hummed slightly to yourself. 

You hadn't seen Arno in  _weeks_. He works on the really big, super important missions while you get handed the small, dainty ones. And with him, he took that Templar woman. He had assured you time and time again that she was nothing more than a friend, just a colleague to him. You believed him, I mean, why wouldn't you? The man had trained you, was your best friend, and loved you. 

But if that redhead so much as went for your man, she was gonna get it. 

But all negative thoughts aside, the night Sky shining above you was amazing. Navy blue swirled into indigo purple that fanned out into a black night. Stars, always bright, shone down. The glow from the street lamps threw soft light, casting shadows. Ravens fluttered above your head, their wing beats breaking the quiet hum of the night. 

The snow reaches the peak of its fall, now coming down in a small blizzard. It blankets over everything and comes down as white sheets. You sigh. If it was this bad, then you should _definitely_ head inside the Café.

You walk across the rooftop to the hatch. You pull it up and drop inside the Café. You would just wait for him tomorrow. You head into yours and Arno's shared room. You change into dry, warm clothes and hop into bed, all to eager for sleep. You hug Arno's pillow to your chest, pretending it was him, that he was actually here with you. It even smelled like him; cinnamon and espresso. Inhaling the scent deeply, you fall asleep. 

* * *

_Meanwhile_ ~ 

Above the streets of Paris, Arno tried to fly the hot air balloon in the blizzard. Élise stood, having no idea what to do. He lowered the flames to the point where they barely flickered. 

"I'm going to land us." He said from his side of the basket. 

Élise nods, "Do you know where we're going to land?" 

"Somewhere on a street near the Café." He sat in the basket and thought about the kissed he had shared with Élise at the beginning of the flight. 

It had been a good kiss. He had wanted more but his better judgement stopped him. He couldn't just kiss other women because it felt amazing. So he had pulled away from Élise and had steered the flight. 

But now, he looked at her and wanted her again. He knew it was wrong even as he crawled to her. He knew it was wrong even as he kissed her, even as they shed their clothes. He knew it was wrong where he actually enjoyed having sex with Élise. 

He wouldn't tell you, he promised. He would just keep it a secret. 

He would just have to cheat on you, or leave you for Élise. He was so torn between choosing so he settled for lying to you. 

What he didn't know that it hurt even more this way. 

 


	21. Shay Cormac X Reader ~ Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back..  
> Back again  
> Shady's back  
> With a friend
> 
> Continues rest of song in head
> 
> Now just lose it  
> Hahahahaha

He stared down at you. He said nothing and just stood over you, staring at your face, body, eyes, lips,  _everything._  It was as if he was drinking you in, memorizing you. 

You smiled gently and laid a hand on his cheek, "Shay.." You stepped forward till your bodies were flush and you could feel his heartbeat, strong and slow, pounding in his chest. 

He reached up, brushing the hair out of your face. He lowered his hand to your cheek, brushing his gloved thumb against your lip. You shivered as the leather pressed to your skin.

He felt you shiver. He smiled slightly. He brought his head down and his lips touched yours. You hooked your arms onto his neck, fingers digging into his hair and setting it free from its ribbon. 

His hand grasped your hip while the other delved into your hair. His tongue pushed against your lip, and you opened. His tongue danced with yours then explored, traveling over your teeth, cheeks, the roof of your mouth, like it was the first time he was kissing you.

He was taking his time as if trying to burn you into his memory. He pulled away, breathing heavy. "I've missed you so much," he whispered softly to you. He wrapped you in his arms, holding you tightly, "It's been so long since I've seen you, felt you, touched you, smelt you, just been with you.

"I hate it; that I'm away so long. I always forget some part of you, like how your hair feels or what it's like to wake up besides you." He said to you quietly. Like it was a secret he had held for _so_ long that he was now letting go of. 

He kissed your cheek and nuzzled his face into your neck. "That's why every time I see you, I take my time with you; because I _need_ to remember you." 

You grinned and said in his ear, "Then what are you waiting for?"

He chuckled, his laugh vibrating through his chest. Your knees were knocked out from underneath you and you yelped. Shay held you firmly against his chest and carried you to the bed. He laid you down gently and stepped away. 

He stood a few feet from the bed and started to undress. You rose up on your elbows and watched as he removed the gloves, the weapons, the coats, his boots, socks and his shirt. He stood before you proudly, with his body marred by scars. He was perfect. 

Your eyes followed the trail of dark hair leading down to his navel. You saw the bulge in his trousers and grinned. You sat up, and reached behind you. You locked eyes with Shay as you undid the three bottons at the back of your dress. You bit your lip as you pulled the straps off your shoulders. You pushed the top down your body till it rested at your waist. 

"Did you know that I can lick my own nipple?" You stated as your nipples got hard. Shay raised an eyebrow in disbelief. You cupped your boob and pinched your nipple. You twisted it and raised it up. You lowered your head and stuck your tongue out, flicking it over your nipple. Shay gasped. 

You grinned smugly, and then put your nipple in your mouth and sucked on it. You let it go and straightened. "See, I can do it," you said. Shay just stared at you, eyes dark with hunger; bulge huge with need. 

You continued to strip. You grabbed the dress and pulled it down your legs, kicking it across the room. You now sat in your panties, waiting in anticipation. You laid down and crooked your fingers at Shay. He got on the bed, poised above you. 

His knee pressed into your core. His hand rested at your shoulder. His face inches from yours. Both waiting. Both wanting. He sprang forward, locking you in a kiss as he fondled your boob. Your hand moved from his neck, down his back, over his hip, and up his stomach to rest at his chest. 

His hand went to your panties. He rubbed your core over your underwear and you moaned into his mouth. He pressed his fingers into you and you wiggled, wanting more. He broke the kiss and smiled to you. He pulled at your underwear. You lifted your hips and he slid it down your legs; flung it across the room. 

He cupped you, his palm pressing over your clit. He rubbed two fingers over your outer lips before separating them. You groaned as his finger skimmed over your clit and started rubbing at your entrance. 

You writhed your hips, trying to impale yourself on his finger. He grinned and relented, giving you what you wanted. His finger slid inside you. You sighed in contentment. He pumped in and out of you, spreading your juices. He added another finger. They pressed against the front wall of you vagina and you mewled in ectasy.

He pumped faster, creating a knot low in your stomach. Your toes curled and legs tightened as your orgasm crashed over you and you came on Shay's fingers. You watched, dazed but energized as Shay put his fingers in your mouth and you sucked your lady jizz off his fingers. 

He leaned down and kissed you. You smile as he pulled away. He bit the pulse point on your neck and you gasped. 

Shay wriggled put of his trousers, discarding them on the floor. His erection stood tall, thick and pulsing. Pre-cum was leaking out of his tip and onto his shaft. 

He palmed you again, coating his hand in your wetness. He smeared your juices over his cock, and more pre-cum oozed from the tip. He moved over you again. He kneeled above you and spread your legs. He kissed you as he entered. He pulled out slowly, then slammed in again. 

He continued like this, going slow and steady. You both were panting in pleasure at the feel of each others bodies. He grasped your boob and pinched your nipple in time with his thrusts. You rose your hips to meet his. You locked your legs around his waist. "Faster, please...Shay." 

He kissed you and quickened his pace. His cock hit your g-spot and you moaned. He kept hitting your g-spot. He took his hand off your boob and rubbed your clit. 

You felt the knot growing in between your legs and panted faster. You were so close to the _edge_ now. Shay slammed into you and your body tightened; screaming as you came. You gasped as you rode down from your high. Shay pounded into you faster than ever. He stilled and growled as he came, his hot seed filling you. 

You lowered your legs and wrapped your arms around Shay when he laid onto you. "God, lass. That was...You were perfect." He said. 

"Only the best for you, Shay." You replied with smile. 

He chuckled and nuzzled your neck, "Let's just sleep for the rest of the day." He suggested. 

"Don't you have business with Haytham?" You asked. 

He shook his head. 

You grinned and pulled a blanket over the both of you, "Guess we can sleep all day, after all."

Smiling, Shay rolled to his side and held you to him as you both fell asleep. 

 

 


	22. Arno Dorian X Reader ~ Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait a few more chapters before writing this but...  
> Fuck it. 
> 
> Enjoy, you cheeky little bastards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for Snow

You woke up to see Arno besides you. You smiled and traced patterns over his chest. He looked so calm, less stressed, during sleep. 

You had gotten used to it by now. You would go to sleep without Arno, then the next day he is laying next to you. It had been going on for about four months now. At first you had questioned why he was staying out so late. Arno had always said 'I had extra paperwork' or 'I had to clear my head, so I took a walk.'    


You had eventually given up and just gone with it. I mean, he was Master Assassin, just imagine the stress he has. You didn't want to worry him further. 

You sat up and crawled out of bed. You and Arno had to go the Bureau today to prep for a mission. Fully dressed and armed, you shook him awake. He groaned, "Noo."

"Arnie," you said. "You have to get up for work. C'mon, Arnie." He hated that nickname. He lazily pushed you away; groaning, "give me five minutes." 

You nodded and left. You started your walk to the Bureau. You noticed a few things about Arno that were different now that he was staying out late: he was very _quiet_. He would have short one-word or really vague conversations with you. He was sorta moody. He snapped a lot at you lately; getting angry at anything you did. And lastly, he was barely **intimate** with you anymore. He never held your hand, and when he made love to you, he was distant and cold.

You wondered if it was something you did. If you were to blame for his behavior. Whatever it was, you just wanted to work it out with him. 

The Bureau was dark and vacant when you entered. You went to Arno's office, where you and him did your work together and went over papers. 

You stepped towards the door, and your hand paused above the knob. You eyes widened when you heard Arno and Élise on the other side. You heard other things, causing tears to slide down your cheeks silently. 

You knew you **_had_** to, but you didn't want to open the door. _You knew what was happening,_ but you didn't want to. 

As if in slow motion, your hand grasped the knob and opened the door. 

* * *

 

Arno waited until you left to get ready. After getting dressed, he dove out his window to the streets of Paris. 

He knew he was faster than you so he took advantage of that. He reached the Bureau in no time. He crawled to the balcony behind his office and went in through the window. 

Élise sat in the chair, feet propped up and was leaned back. She was fiddling with her necklace. She turned and smiled, "You're early this time." 

Arno smiled and walked towards her. He put his hands on the armrests, trapping her body in the chair. He leaned down and kissed her. 

She moaned under him and he growled. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up. He sat her on the desk. He took off her coat and unbuttoned her shirt. His mouth went to Élise's boobs and started to suckle. 

She moaned and bucked her hips against him. He tore his pants down, exposing his erection. Élise wiggled out of her pants and tossed them on the floor. He entered her swiftly and groaned in bliss. 

The desk scraped the floor in time with his thrusts, his gasps filled the room and Élise mewled quietly. 

_Then the door opened_. 

You stood there, face blank but eyes full of emotion. "Did I interrupt something here?"

Arno stood frozen, then put his dick back in his pants. "YN, I can explain." 

You stood silent, assessing everything. "Arno how long has this been going on?" Your voice broke and you clenched your fists. Anger, betrayal, and sadness flashed through your eyes. 

Élise had readjusted her clothing and said, "Abour four and a half months." 

You bit your lip and looked down. _You were so quiet_ , _**you should be yelling at him**_. You took a step forward and gazed up. 

You locked eyes with Arno, seeing the guilt and shame in his eyes.

**So the truth was out, now**.

You reached up and slapped him. _**Hard**_. Arno knew he deserved that. 

You went to your wrists and pulled off your hidden blades. You laid them on his desk, along with your Assassin Robes. "Y'know what? Élise, you can have him. We're done. And I quit. I didn't really want anything to do with this kinda life anyways." You said. 

And since you knew they hated it, you said, "Goodbye, Arnie. Goodbye, you redheaded step child and evil bitch of a woman."

With that, you left. Left everything from that life behind you. 

You didn't know or care where you were going, so you just said 'fuck it' and left. 

 


	23. Jacob Frye X Reader ~ Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FROM THE OUTSIDE  
> I musta tried a thousand times  
> To give you guys...  
> This chapter
> 
> HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE  
> I musta tried a thousand times  
> Sorry for making...  
> You wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's shitty.  
> Enjoy!

You reach up, tentatively. After knocking you take a deep breath. 

 _It's alright Y/N. He's not going to hurt you._ The thought runs through you mind and you force yourself to wait. 

Shuffling can be heard from inside. There's a few swears here and there. Then the door yanks open. 

Jacob stands there, scary as all hell. His face is shadowed, and his arms are folded across his chest. His breathing his labored. You just  _know_ he's scowling. While it may be scary, it was also  ~~very~~ kinda sexy. 

"Um. Hey...y-y-you seemed kinda- ummm," you stuttered. "You seemed kinda pissed today." You twiddled your thumbs as you spoke. "I was wondering why."

He leaned down, angry beyond reason and intimidating without a doubt. " _Why_ the hell would **you** care?" 

Aw, hell naw. You weren't going to take this. You didn't need all that damn sass. You stand tall, pride swelling within you. You were a big girl; tied your own shoes and everything. 

"Because I'm your friend. An' I care 'bout you an' 'bout how ya feel. So, tell me. What's wrong wit' ya?" You said, poking his chest for emphasis. 

He stepped closer, " _Really_? Ya feel that way?" He had a super-bitchy tone to his voice. 

You step back, apalled. Here you were, trying to be _nice_ , and he _shoves_ it back in your face; more eager than prepubescent teen cock in a whore's face. 

"Well, _fine_. Jus' forget it. Jus' tryna to help. Forget I even asked." You said, saltier than a Ritz cracker. 

You turned and walked away, heading for your train car. But because you can't help yourself, you called out. "Hey! Ya might wanna change that tampon of yours! Lord help you if you get infected. Hurts like shit!" 

You're not done yet. You stop in front of your door. You open it, stepping inside your car. You throw off your hat and lean out the door, yelling. "Let me know if you need some aspirin. Aunt Flo can be a _huge bitch."_

And with that, you step into your room. 

* * *

Things did not go well after that. 

On missions, Jacob would give you the easiest part of the job. He knew you liked a challenge so being a dick of a boss, he gave you _boring_ shit to do. 

Speaking of shit..

To get back at Jacob, you snuck laxatives in his breakfast, put ants in his hat, undid the seams on his pants so they always fell off, diluted his liquor so he didn't get drunk. He  ~~ ** _hated_**~~ _loved it._ He didn't even know it was you. 

You weren't going to quit until he gave your old job back to you. You had been the nerd of the group, which sounded boring, but in all reality it was cool as fuck. You built weapons and costumes. Went undercover, distracted bosses. You, Jacob, Evie, and Henry had all lived in peace  ~~until the fire nation attacked.~~ Until you failed them one of the missions. 

You had been sent undercover, trying to distract the Templars from an ambush lying in wait. But somebody had recognised you, and it had all been bad from there. The Rooks had been attacked, the building had burnt down, the Templars got away, you got stabbed. Years of information and hard work had been flushed down the toilet. 

You blamed yourself, and you knew Jacob did too. It was the pitiful looks he sent you, and the reluctance to send you on  _anything._ It was him and Evie arguing about keeping you at the three in the morning while you listened in, crying. It was the anger he spoke to you with; it was the disdain he treated you with. 

It was the way he _never_ laughed with you anymore, how he  **immediately** lost his trademark smile when you entered any room he was in. 

He could never talk to you without an undertone of hate being in his voice. 

At first, you thought he would forgive you; forgive you for failing _his_ mission. But  _no._ It had just gotten worse, to the point where you had given up on redemption and joined his game of  _I'm gonna constantly bitch about you._ You hated that you two were always fighting, but you had no idea how to fix this. ~~~~

* * *

It had been three years. 

You thought that over time, the hate would fade into soft dislike. Boy, were you ever fucking wrong. It had gotten worse. 

He wouldn't even look at you. _Every time_ you were joined in a conversation, he immediatley would switch to a topic you had no interest or knowledge in.  _Every time_ you entered a room, he instantly left. 

You **had** wanted to fix what was between you and him. But overtime, his constant ignoring and non-stop belittling of you had caused you to not care. To not want to mend your relationship with him. You were always arguing with him. 

But it was still so hard, because deep down you used his hate to cover your love for him. And no, you did not love him because he treated you unfairly or because he hated you. 

You loved him for how he still treated other people. The respect, charm, sarcasm, wonderment he treated others with. It made you smile. It made you wonder why he didn't treat you like that. Though you knew. 

It was his softhearted nature that got you the most. How he was so nice and caring, with everyone but you. 

You were bent over your notebook, drawing an outfit for a new recruit. You heard your door open behind you. "Samuel, please, I'll deal with it tommorow. I have to work on Daniel's outfit." You said. 

"Last time I checked I wasn't named Samuel," a bored voice spoke. 

"Why hello, Jacob. Come to yell at me again?" You asked flatly. 

"No." 

The single word startled you so much. You turned, a questioning look on your face. 

"I would like for us to talk without arguing, yelling, or having hateful tones. I would just like for us to talk and..try to resolve what's between us." He said. He sat on your bed and you turned the chair so you faced him.

"Hey, Jacob. How are you?" It was weird but nice to not be yelling at him. 

"I'm good." His answer was met with silence. 

You were both trying hard not to be mean, but it felt so awkward.

"Why do you hate me?" It blurted out before you could stop it. You looked away. 

"I don't hate you. I just don't trust you." He confessed. He sounded hurt and agitated. 

"Huh? Now, why do you not trust me?" You were personally offended. "Not once have I ever gone behind your back! I've been with you since the day I joined." Your voice grew quiet and you sat, staring at him. 

"Do you remember the mission you fucked up?" He asked pointedly. 

You nodded. How could you forget? 

"Well that day, I kept thinking; thinking how easy you were talking with 'em Templars. At first I thought 'maybe she's really good at this'. But I noticed how trusting they were of you," he paused to glare at his hands. 

"There's usually one on edge, one who's not completely so easy to win over. _But you_. You had everybody hanging on your word. You had them in your hands so quick and effortlessly, it was like you _were_ one of them." 

He stops and swallows hard. His fists clench and he looks down, staring at his lap. 

"Then that one guy comes into the room and says your name. And it wasn't that he knew your name, it was  _how_ he said your name. Like you were were an old lover he hasn't seen in a while. That was what made me suspicious. 

"Then I thought of all the times you left late at night and I started to wonder if you two were together. And I didn't know what was worse; that you were with somebody or that you could be a Templar. So I started to hate you. And I couldn't stop thinking about it. 

"I tried to tell myself that you wouldn't ever do that. And if it hadn't been for Evie, I would've thrown you out a long time ago." He looked up and stared at the wall behind you. 

You scooted closer to him. You grasped his feet and chuckled. "Y'know, I really thought you hated me. But it turns out you just don't trust me. Why didn't you ask me about this? Huh? We could've avoided all of this." 

He bent his knees, dragging you out of your chair and landing your upperhalf on the bed. 

"Jacob," you sighed. "Yes. I did know the guy. He was a friend from my hometown. But I didn't know he was a Templar. And for my being a Templar? I would rather die. Him and I were never together and we won't ever be."

You found your face close to his. Jacob had put his knees to his chest, causing your upper body to be flush with his. 

"Do you think we can stop hating each other?" He asked. 

"Well, you were just jealous. But it grew to hate. And we hated for a _long_ time. And we can't just stop hating each other instantly." You said. 

"That works." He said. 

You chuckled, but he swallowed your laughter with a kiss. The kiss was quick but deep. 

You pulled away, and said. "How about we start with a drink?" You were blushing,  _hard._

He lurched forward and tried to captured your mouth in a kiss, but he only ended up knocking you off the bed. 

You laughed as you rubbed your sore bottom. "I'll meet you at the pub," you said as you stood. 

He just laughed. 

You practically ran to the pub in your excitement. You and Jacob were on the road to recovery. You felt like you just won on Oprah. You sit at the bar, and look out over the pub. It was crowded. You downed your mug and set it down.

"Hello," a voice said. You turned to the man next to you. He had bright eyes and a warm smile. 

"Hello," you replied. 

"Here by yourself?" He asked. 

"No. I'm waiting for a friend." You answered.

He grinned a sweet smile to you. 

"Name's Y/N." For some reason, you felt obligated to tell him. Maybe because he was so nice. You outstretched your hand. 

He shook you hand firmly, "Name's Jack." His eyes twinkled and his laugh echoed. 

You found yourself laughing back, even though he hadn't done anything funny. Possibly it was how he was so laid back, and happy that got to you. 

He handed you a drink, and you clashed glasses together; celebrating for whatever reason. He sipped his slowly while you chugged yours. 

You looked towards him, but the world started to spin. You felt dizzy and tired all at once. 

Your vision started to go dim and your body went weak. You felt yourself collapse, and you couldn't move. 

His voice whispered in your ear, "Jack. Jack the Ripper." 

_Everything went **dark**._

 


	24. AUTHORS NOTE

first of all, sorry for not writing in so long, and sorry that the first thing I give you is an author's note.

 

but honestly I cant think of anything.

 

and I want to delete 'late' bcuz I feel like it doesn't give the chapter 'hate' any justice, so please let me know what y'all think in the comments and i'll get to writing shortly


End file.
